1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display medium, a display device, and a displaying method, and in particular, to a display medium, a display device, and a displaying method using charged mobile particles forming a color in the dispersed state.
2. Related Art
Along with progress of the advanced information society, there exists increasing needs for electronic paper systems, color display systems, and large-area display systems. To satisfy the needs, various display technologies such as CRT, liquid crystal, EL, LED, and plasma displays have been developed. In addition to these self-luminous systems, reflective display systems lower in power consumption and friendly to the eyes are now under development. A typical example of reflective display systems is a reflective liquid crystal device.
On the other hand, there are significant needs for next-generation electronic paper display systems, but promising methods therefor have yet to be established. Examples of the methods include electrophoretic, liquid-crystal, and organic EL methods.
Since the liquid crystal method involves a filter, it has been difficult to reduce the thickness and weight of the medium, while the organic EL method does not have memory function because it is a self-luminous method, and thus has a problem in the range of applications.